


Super Special Day

by Okaylittlebrother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay Marriage, I don't know how to tag this, Kid Fic, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaylittlebrother/pseuds/Okaylittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My sister called me crying today because she was so happy that same sex marriage is finally legal in the US now. So I wrote her a thing to make her cry even more (sorry man) congratulations everyone! i'm so happy for you</p><p>forgive me, this was sort of stupidly written in an hour.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Super Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defendt0pbunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/gifts).



> My sister called me crying today because she was so happy that same sex marriage is finally legal in the US now. So I wrote her a thing to make her cry even more (sorry man) congratulations everyone! i'm so happy for you
> 
> forgive me, this was sort of stupidly written in an hour.

"Daddy?" Austin, Derek and Stiles four year old, tugged on the hem on his dark gray henley to get his attention.  
  
Derek looked down to stare in those dark brown eyes- God, he was a spitting image of Stiles all the way. Right down to the moles that littered his skin- "what is it, buddy?"  
  
"How come you and Papa's eyes are wet?" He asked.  
  
"Because today just became a really special day for kids in the _whole_ country, like you that have two mommies or daddies." Derek explained as he scooped up the boy and carried him through the house to their bedroom.  
  
"Why's it special, Daddy?"  
  
Stiles must have heard them enter the room because he poked his out of the master bathroom with a sniffle, his eyes were irritated and his cheeks were flushed, he still had a stray tear on his cheek "you know normally how mommies and daddies get married all the time and their family and friends come over and stuff?"  
  
The boy gave a small nod. "Well, today it became legal for same sex couples a.k.a Papa and Daddy to get married too." Stiles explained trying his damnedest to hold back a fresh round of tears.  
  
The boy scrunched his face up in confusion and turned to look at Derek for an explanation. "What does that word mean?"  
  
"It means it's okay for us to marry each other." Derek beamed.  
  
"Well technically, it's an adjective; of, based on or requi-" Stiles started  explaining to him.  
  
"Jesus, are you serious, babe? He's four years old for fuck sake." Derek hissed.  
  
Austin let out an audible gasp. "Oooh, Daddy! That's a quarter in the swear jar!"  
  
Derek huffed a laugh.   
  
Stiles just raised and eyebrow at him and gave him this look. "I'm not signing a marriage license then..." He teased.   
  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Stiles that's fucking ridiculous." He grumbled.  
  
"Seventy-five cents, Hale." Stiles pointed a stiff finger at him.  
  
"Papa, wait!" The little boy cried. The room went silent for a beat. When he spoke again, his voice was shaky like he would cry at any moment. "Daddy said it was a special day and now it's ruined because I don't know what that word means."    
  
Stiles frowned. "Awe, sweetheart, no. It's not ruined I promise. You didn't ruin anything." He soothed softly and begin to rub small circles in to his back, comforting him. "If anything, it's _Daddy_   who ruined it because he didn't want to put seventy-five cents in the swear jar because he's a potty mouth." Stiles glared at him, his lips pursed tightly together.   
  
The small boy giggled at that.  
  
A big grin spread across his tiny face and he leaned in closer to Derek and cupped his hands over his ear to tell him a secret. "I'll give you the money, Daddy. I don't want Papa to not marry you. Then you'll be sad."  
  
Derek couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, buddy. I really want to marry him too. I've waited a long time for this."  
  
Austin wiggled out of Derek's arms and ran to his room. Only to come back seconds later with as much change as his two small hands could carry. Which only ended up being about a dollar and seven cents.  
  
"Here." He told Derek. "Pick out all the moneys you need, daddy."  
  
Derek chuckled and riffled through the change and dug out seventy-five cents and went to drop it in the swear jar. As soon as he returned Stiles was being pushed forward toward the door.  
  
"Go! Go get Mary!" He kept pushing Stiles but he didn't budge.  
  
"No, silly! Not Mary! Married." Stiles explained.   
  
"So what! If you don't do it now it might go away!"

  
**////**

  
They had waited in line for over an hour, now in the car, Austin talking away in the back seat. "Papa? What is that place where we just goed and you kissed Daddy?" He asked.  
  
"That white building we went into?" Stiles asked, just to be sure.  
  
"Yeah. Where was that?"  
  
"That was City Hall, little man. We paid money to sign a paper to say we're married and then we kissed."  
  
"But Why did you say that you want to have your family there? Do they have to be there?" He asked.  
  
"No, they didn't have to be there because it wasn't a wedding party, a judge married us." Stiles told him.  
  
"But you said you have to have people there to watch you marry Daddy."   
  
Derek chuckled and looked over at his _husband_. "I don't need a fancy wedding. I had both of my special boys there with me an that's all that mattered." Derek squeezed Stiles' hand and gave him a small knowing smile.  
  
Stiles felt his heart swell in his chest, he could burst into more tears with how happy he was.

_Stiles Stilinski-Hale._

_Derek Hale-Stilinski._

God, he's now officially a _Hale_.

This is literally the best day ever.

 


End file.
